Twins of the Moon
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: heres the sequel to the continued version of bree tanner, hope you like and i changed a few things in the story as well. enjoy and please be nice in the reviews.
1. Changes

**Changes:**

**Ok here are some changes in the story.**

**Renesmee was two years and was staying with Billy at the time.**

**Bree and Seth were seventeen when he got her pregnant. Seventeen people!**

**the twins names are now:**

**Dakota Kristie Clearwater**

**Jason Diego Clearwater**

**The twins have met Kristie and Diego but only on Bree and Seth's wedding when they were nineteen.**

**Kristie and Diego are not mates (Even though they weren't in the old story. Just making that clear)**

**You will get a sneak peak into the afterlife of vampires.**

**Thank you all!**


	2. The Twins

**The twins**

"Hey no fair!" Jason yelled after Dakota. I watched them play together in the backward. They were finally five. They seemed to grow up like humans –except for some of their growth spurts. They also can turn into werewolves too and still use some of their vampire powers. Though Jason did the whole werewolf thing and Dakota did the vampire thing. Since they were home schooled, they seem to be much smarter, though Dakota was smarter. They seemed to be a little two smart.

"Mom!" Jason complained.

"Yes?"

"Dakota cheated!"

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Dakota pushed him playfully.

"I'll show you being a baby!" Jason yelled back at her before transforming. They got back to their little wrestling match.

Everyday we would visit the Cullens. Emmett sure robbed off on them.

I laughed at them playing.

"Everything ok?" I heard Seth's voice.

"Another wrestling match." I answered with a smile. He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Another? Don't they ever get tired?"

"Emmett rubbed off on them. And I think they got some of it from you." I added.

"Yeah" he laughed out. "Another letter for you." He handed me a white envelope.

"Diego and Kristie?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." He emphasized the 'p'.

I opened the letter and read,

_Dear Bree,_

_I'm really glad that your kids are growing up ok. Me and Kristie are doing fine by the way. Here in the Amazon is great. Tell Carlisle thanks again for making us meet the Amazon coven. They're a big help to us, but they can be hard at times, but they're alright. We want to meet your kids by the way, but we still think that Riley's out there and we're not sure about if he still can control us. But don't worry, we'll come visit sometime though. Tell them we said hi. Oh, and Kristie says that if you don't send a picture of them and their progress, she will personally, come and see them and get a piece of you. She also says good luck._

_We miss you a lot too Bree. We'll see each other again. Someday._

_Diego_

"What's that mom?" Jason came up to me with Dakota following behind him.

"Another letter." I answered.

"Another one?" Dakota complained. "When will we finally get to meet them? We hear so much about them and we want to meet them."

"Dakota's right. I mean, we should be able to meet the people we're named after." Jason added smiling.

"Soon."

"That's what you said last time." Dakota complained.

"There's something out there that they have to hide from." I snapped. They looked at me hurt.

"I'm sorry. Just that… what's out there brought danger to us. It could have prevented you two from being born." I explained.

"Then what's out there? I'm sure we can take it. There's nothing that can stop us." Jason pleaded.

Seth looked at me, and I looked back at him.

"Mom? Dad? What is it?" Dakota asked worriedly.

"Bree. I think it's time they knew." Seth said holding my hand.

"It's time we knew what? What's going on?" Diego asked.

"When I was fifteen, I ran away from my dad cause he was abusive. I used to sleep on the streets, take food out of trash cans, just to stay alive.

Then one night, this guy named Riley came out and offered me a cheeseburger. I was starving and I followed him into an alley and then he… he knocked me out. When I woke up, I was screaming in pain. I didn't know what it was at the time.

When it stopped, I was with other newborns. They were feeding of course. Riley was helping my creator create and army of newborns."

"Why?" Jason asked as he and Dakota sat down on the grass in front of me.

"I don't really know. You should ask Edward that. Anyway, she was creating an army of newborns since we are strongest when we're just turned. Our creators name was Victoria. But of course we didn't know that, we just called her _'her'_. So when we came to Forks we went with our mission. That was to destroy the Cullen clan. She lied telling Riley to tell the rest of us that they are the rulers of the night. I mean he even used the old burn in sunlight thing.

I found out the truth when I hid in a cave with Diego. When we got back to the rest, Diego went to tell Riley, but he never came back and I went to Riley and he said that Diego would be gone for a while and said that he finally figured out our handshake.

I waited for him. Even when I met another newborn. Fred. He was the only gifted one and he was completely protected, so I stuck by him most of the time. The day before we attacked he offered me to runaway with him, but I said I would wait for Diego. I still thought he was alive. Fred said he would wait for twenty-four hours but if I'm not there he would leave without me.

I stuck with the army and we came to Forks. There was a huge fight, but I didn't get myself involved. Carlisle saw me and I surrounded.

After that, some people in cloaks called the Volturi came. I thought I was dead for sure, but Carlisle made them let me live. But they said that they would be back in a month to see my progress."

"What happened after that?" Jason asked eagerly.

"I lived. About two years after that, I moved out and Esme got me a beach house. Then when I was there, I found out Riley was back from the dead." I finished.

"He died?" Jason asked.

"No goofball he went into a coma and got up in mom's house." Dakota said sarcastically.

"Dakota. Be nice." I said to her.

"K. What happened after that?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jason added.

"I'll tell you guys another time. How about a trip to Grandma Sue?" I said smiling.

"Aw." Jason complained.

"C'mon, Diego. We'll get to hear it another time." Dakota comforted him.

"K. To Grandma Sue." He said dramatically.

"Race ya."

"You are so on."

They ran off.

"They do know that it's that way to La Push right?" I asked Seth. They ran south when they should have ran west.

"They'll catch on. They always do. But in the mean time," Seth got up and held out his hand, "Walk with me." I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and we started walking.

"They're growing up." He started.

"Yeah. Oh, Carlisle told me that he had a theory."

"And what could that be?"

"That they could control they're aging process."

"Like what? They can look eighteen when they're just thirteen? Or even younger?"

"No, not like that. I mean they can stop aging at whatever age they choose. Like they will stop again at eighteen if they want to." I explained.

"Aw. Just like us, only we can't control it." I laughed at this. "C'mon. I want to surprise them."

"Like you usually do?" I joked.

"Yep. Wanna race?"

"If I win?"

"You do whatever you want with me." He suggested. I smirked at the idea.

"And if you win?"

"Then I do the same."

"Ha… So I'm guess I'm gonna win this."

"Don't be too sure."

"Why not?"

"This." He ran and turned into wolf form and took off.

"Hey! No fair!" I ran after him. Yep, our kids were just like us.

I was now neck to neck with Seth. We were almost at the border when Seth fell down. I stopped and ran towards him worried.

"Seth. Are you ok?" I asked when I was at his side. He got up limping. Then he pushed me to the ground. He licked my face and then ran off. I got up and stood stiff like an idiot. Then I ran after him.

"Seth that was not fair!" I yelled. Yep, the twins were just like us.

….

**Someone else**

I watched as she ran with the wolf. Poor little Bree. Doesn't have a clue that I'm here. Too bad she doesn't know her kids are in danger as well, but that's what makes it fun.

"I'm back." I whispered for no reason. Bree stopped and turned in my direction. I hid. I sensed her leave. I looked back and watched her run off.

"I'll get her soon enough." I whispered before running off in the direction of the mountains. She won't know what hit her. I smirked at the idea.

* * *

**please review if you like!**


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

"I win." Seth said as we reached Sue's house.

"Not fair. You kept knocking me down." I scowled him.

"You didn't say anything about rules." He smirked just as the twins were coming up behind us.

"Why do we keep forgetting where Grandma Sue lives?" Jason asked turning back into human form.

"I have no idea. Mom, dad, why didn't you tell us we were going the wrong way? Again!" Dakota complained.

"But you too looked like you were having so much fun." Seth said sarcastically.

"At least they didn't cheat." I scowled.

"What'ya mean?" Jason looked confused,

"Nothing." I answered.

"Mom!" Seth called out.

"Yes?" Sue came out of the backdoor. "Oh, you're here so soon? I thought you would be here for al last another hour." She smiled.

"We could have been here sooner, but we went the wrong way." Jason admitted.

"Again?" Sue laughed. They looked down embarrassed while I laughed.

Just then Leah came out of the forest, looking like she just had a fight with someone. Leah was still a wolf, though she imprinted on someone when she took Dakota and Jason to the movies when they were three. His name was Ivan. He was sitting next to Leah when they saw each other. He had a friend named Lizzie –who happened to be a girl who Jacob met when he took a ride to clear his head- and they became quick friends. When Leah decided to introduce them to the pack, Embry imprinted on Lizzie. Now everyone in the pack found their imprints. Everyone –even Sam's pack- more than happy to hear that Leah found love, but didn't understand why she didn't quit yet when she told Ivan she was a wolf.

"Hey Leah!" I called out. She looked up but still had that same expression on.

"Aunt Leah!" Jason and Dakota yelled in union and ran up to her.

"Hey guys. Sorry I can't play with you now. Right now I need to talk to your mom and dad."

"Ok." They pouted. I looked at Seth then at Leah. We all fell silent.

"Alright, c'mon kids. Lunch is almost ready. Let's leave them to talk." Sue said breaking the silence. Jason and Dakota ran into the house following Sue.

"What is it Leah?" Seth asked as we walked up to her.

"Trouble." She answered.

"What'ya mean?"

"Someone ran past me."

"So?"

"It was a leech. I couldn't recognize the smell. I called Embry and Quil for backup and we chased him. We even had to call Sam's pack to help, but it wasn't any good. We lost him." She explained.

"Well we have to keep a look out then."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too but the same bald guy that held me and Bree hostage…"

"Rauol?" I blunted out. They looked at me.

"Yeah him. We lost the one that was running when he showed up. It was unbelievable that he took all of us at once."

"You don't think he's back do you?" I looked at Seth worried. He didn't respond. He kept his gaze on Leah.

"Seth?" I shook him. He didn't respond.

"Seth snap out of it." Leah commanded. He jumped a little. "We're not sure if it's him, but we'll keep an eye out for him, so that he doesn't pass us again."

"Thanks Leah." Seth muttered. Leah nodded then walked passed us and off into the house.

"Seth what if Riley's back?" I asked worried.

"I'll protect you. I promise."

"What about-"

"And them too. No one is getting hurt. I promise I won't let that happen." He held my chin.

"When we were racing and you pretended to have fallen, and when you left I felt something."

"What?"

"I don't know what it was, but I felt it. When I turned I didn't see anything, and the feeling was gone too."

"We'll keep our eyes open. If it's him, I won't let him do anything to us again. We'll be ready this time." He wrapped his arm around me.

"I hope so." I whispered as we turned around and walked back to the house.

* * *

**review or i'll stop forever!**


	4. Another Vision

**Another Vision?**

"Bree are you ok?" Seth asked me taking me out of my daze.

"Yeah." I stuttered. I watched Jason and Dakota wrestling, again.

"Bree." He scowled.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm worried. He could be back."

"Don't worry. Even if he's back I won't let him get Jason, Dakota or you."

"Ok." I sighed. "Dakota do not give your brother a head lock in his wolf form."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I say so."

"Fine" she grumbled and they went back to wrestling with Jason.

"You know we could leave them and go somewhere else?" Seth whispered in my ears.

"Why and where?"

"Well first, I won the race."

"You cheated."

"But I still won."

"You cheated."

"Ok. I guess what I had in mind will be ruined then."

"What did you have mind?"

"You and me alone." He didn't need to say anything else for me to understand what he was talking about.

"Later." I smirked.

"Deal." We laughed and watched as the twins were wrestling into the Cullens back yard. Emmett was the first one out with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright who wants to take me on?" he clasped him hands together.

"Me!" Jason and Dakota yelled in union and ran towards Emmett. They jumped on him and wrestled him. I laughed and walked inside with Seth by my side.

We walked in the living room then Alice's face went blank. Jasper was immediately by her side.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked her. She snapped out of her vision.

"Riley. He's decided to come back here." she looked over at me. Seth held me close.

"He's after Bree all the same. He'll be here in two weeks." She informed us.

"Anything else?" I asked anxiously.

"No. None that I'm aware of."

Emmett came in with Jason and Dakota.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked sitting next to Rosalie.

"Riley." I said.

"So, he's back?" he said smiling.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Maybe we should hide Jason and Dakota." I suggested. They're heads snapped towards me.

"That can work." Jasper commented.

"What?" Jason asked from beside me.

"I'll explain everything later." I whispered.

"Seth carry Bree and the twins back to La Push." Edward said. I felt Seth nod before walking me and the twins outside.

"What's going on?" Dakota asked eagerly.

"Remember when I told you about Riley?" they nodded, "And about the thing that Jason and Dakota was hiding from?" they nodded again.

"It's Riley. Somehow Riley came back from the dead and could have controlled our bodies. He managed to escape and now he's back. We're not sure if he can still control us, that's why Diego and Kristie is hiding for now." I explained to them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dakota asked.

"Stay away from the situation. I don't want you two to get hurt." I warned them.

"But mom…"

"No. End of discussion."

"Bree." Seth held my hand. I looked at him then at Dakota.

"I'm sorry Dakota. I don't want you guys getting hurt." I mumbled.

"It's ok. But isn't there one thing we can do?" she pleaded.

"You can try and hide." Seth suggested.

"Aw." Jason pouted. I smiled at him.

"So what happens now?" Dakota asked looking at me and Seth while walking backwards.

I looked over at Seth.

"We have to wait and see what happens." I suggested.

…

We were all walking back to the Cullen's house. It was about sunset now.

We reached the backyard and saw everyone there. Even Quil, Embry and Leah in wolf form.

"What is it?" I asked worried. Everyone's head snapped towards me. Seth wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"Bree." Alice started. "It's Riley. He's doing the same thing Victoria did."

"Creating and army?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Only twice the size of Victoria's." she said. We all fell silent.

"Well, I say let him." Emmett laughed. "We can handle it."

"Emmett." Rosalie growled. Emmett laughed and kissed her.

"Then what do we do now?" Renesmee asked beside Jacob. Even though she was just about seven she looked like a teenager. She did go to school. Only on the reservation.

"I say Bree should learn how to fight. To defend herself if something happens." Jasper suggested. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can we learn to?" Dakota asked with hopeful eyes. "Just in case something happens to us." She added.

I looked at her then sighed. "You guys are too young, but I guess you can learn."

"Yes!" Jason shouted. Dakota jumped onto his back making him losing balance carrying her back to the house. I followed them with Seth by my side.

"I'm gonna crash for the night." Dakota yarned.

"Me too." Diego agreed to her. They ran upstairs. I sighed.

"Bree." Bella came beside me.

"When?" I asked. They should know I was talking to Alice.

"I'm not sure. But we should prepare just in case he decides to come early." Alice replied. I nodded at her response.

"Would you like to start tomorrow Bree?" Jasper asked me. I nodded again.

"Seth." I whispered and I looked at him. He looked at me worried. I mouthed, "Outside." He nodded and followed me outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm worried." I replied folding my arms. I heard him sigh.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise nothing will separate us again."

"I'm worried about Dakota and Jason. Who knows what Riley could do to them? I don't want them to get hurt."

"They won't. We'll teach them how to fight."

"I understand. I just don't want them…"

"Nothing will get them. Calm down." He held my face in his hands. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is this what you had in mind?" I smirked.

"Not completely." He taunted smiling. "Walk with me." He held my hand and led me into the woods. I looked back at the house, and I could have sworn I saw Kristie at the window.

…

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I watched as mom and dad walked into the woods. I closed the curtains before she saw me. I folded my arms and walked to my bed which Jason was on. We would take turns on whose room we hang out in before we crash.

I sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"It's about the whole mom not letting us in on everything isn't it?"

"Yeah." I snapped. "How can she not let us in on this?"

"She's just trying to protect us. I know I wouldn't let you in on it." I stared at with disbelieving eyes.

"What?"

"What can I say? You're my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to you." He smirked.

"Ok not because you came out first, doesn't mean you're the boss of me." I complained. He laughed. "I just don't think it's fair."

"Neither do I." he laughed, and then he got quit.

"You're worried one of us will get hurt don't you?" I asked with a serious voice.

"Yeah. I don't want that to happen. Especially to you."

"Well, look on the bright side. We get to learn some new moves." I joked. He laughed with me.

"Well, good night." He got up off my bed and walked out of my room.

"Night." I sighed and climbed into bed.

I was rolling from side to side. I just couldn't sleep. I checked my bedside clock and saw that it was after ten.

I sighed and climbed out of bed. I walked downstairs seeing everyone doing something. Everyone was here, except Edward, Bella, Renesmee, my mom and dad.

I went and sat beside Diego who was on the coach.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah."

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

Jason held my hand. I looked over at him.

_What is it?_ He asked me. Jason and I could have communicated through our minds. If we were in human form or if one of us was in wolf form.

_Nothing._ I replied.

_Dakota._ He pleaded.

_Still worrying._ I simply said.

_Everything will be ok._

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked over at Alice and Rosalie who looked backed at me.

"Dakota, will you like to play a game of chess?" Alice asked smiling.

"Alright." I said walking to her. She set up the chess board and laid it in front of us.

"Alright… Dakota your first."

"Ok." I played the first piece. I knew Alice could only see the future by someone's decision. So I'm going to use last minute decisions.

The game ended with Alice winning. She won with two pieces left.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Jasper said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I have a try?" Jason asked. "Against Jasper?"

"Sure why not?" they set up the board again. Jasper won with four pieces. "Again… Impressive."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You two should go to bed now."

"Alright." We said in union and went back upstairs. We went into his room. Then something caught my senses. I quickly ran to the window. I looked outside and saw the whole family outside.

"Dakota?"

"Yes Jason?" I answered him.

"

"Yeah. Do you think we should go help?"

"I don't know. Maybe next time, cause I bet mom would be mad if we go."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Let them have all the fun for now." He comforted me. I sighed. Then something hit me again. It was the same feeling as before. It was running up north.

"What is it Kristie?" Diego held onto my hand.

"The same feeling, it's running down south. Wait. Damn it disappeared." I groaned.

"We'll tell mom in the morning, ok?"

"Ok." I went straight to my bed. I felt him hop on the bed beside me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna crash here tonight." He smiled.

"Fine, but if you do something I'm gonna kick you off the bed." I warned him.

"Deal." He laughed.

**Mysterious person's P.O.V**

Damn it. They caught my scent again. Those two twins are lucky, for now. I almost had the chance of getting at least one of them.

Anyway, the Cullens were chasing me none stop. I felt Bree's presence near by. I smirked but it fell when I smelt a dog's smell.

_Great._ I groaned. I ran a few feet parallel past them. They seemed to realize my presence and started chasing me. Great, I can't control Bree since she had those stupid twins. I ran faster.

"Rauol." I commanded in a whisper. Rauol jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of them while I ran away. Psh, I didn't care if he died, he was already dead in the first place.

_You got lucky this time Bree. _

_

* * *

_**again... review or i'll stop. **_  
_


	5. Training

**Training**

**Bree's P.O.V**

Riley. I sensed him. Seth too. He transformed and we started to chase him. The same feeling came back. The feeling like I'm being watched.

"Bree!" I heard Emmett's voice. Alice must have seen him.

Emmett finally caught up to us. I looked back and found Jasper and Carlisle following. I looked back in front of me.

Eventually, Jasper and Carlisle caught up to us. We chased Riley. Suddenly Raoul came in front of me and knocked me backwards. I hit a tree. I glared at him before I got up into a defensive crunch. He did the same. Seth growled at him before attacking him. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle tried to help Seth. Now I know what Leah meant by him taking them all at once.

I looked at Seth for permission. He nodded his head. I nodded in return and ran in the direction in which Riley went. It was hard because Rauol kept getting in the way. Emmett managed to keep him out of my way and I got away.

Riley came into sight and I ran faster. _Not getting away this time._ I smirked.

I chased him right to the border. Since I was Seth's imprint I could go on either side if I wanted.

I continued to chase Riley and I was accompanied by some of the wolves. The first one I saw was Leah.

Riley jumped onto a tree and I followed him, while the rest of the pack chased him on ground. I wasn't much of a fighter or skilled like Jasper or anyone, but I could have chased Riley like this. He jumped back on the ground and I followed him.

I chased him till the end of the cliff. I would have jumped but Leah stopped me.

"Next time?" I asked. She nodded before walking around me. I stayed looking down into the water. Riley's back and I need to start training.

I turned seeing Leah waiting on me. I walked next to her.

"Thanks." I whispered in her ear.

…

"Mom!" Dakota yelled running out of the house.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep." She said quickly, "Mom I had this strange feeling."

"What kind of strange feeling?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"The kind when you're an animal and you know when danger's near. And then it left, then I felt it going to the north."

My mind went back to when I was chasing Riley. He was heading north.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Jason." she panted.

"Alright, just tell me when it comes back."

"Alright. Where's dad?"

"I don't know. Maybe he went back to La Push." I answered her.

"Bree." Jasper said as we got back inside. "Riley…"

"I know. Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Dakota said that she had a feeling and it was running up north. Does that say anything?"

"I'm not sure. Dakota you should go upstairs and rest. You have training."

"Alright." She said running upstairs.

"I can't believe he's back." I sighed.

"It'll be alright." He comforted me. "I'm going to ask her about the 'feeling' tomorrow when we train. And maybe test it."

"Go easy on her."

….

Six a.m and we're in the backyard training. Dakota and Jason were yarning but still ready.

"Alright Bree… you're up." Emmett said grinning. I'm still afraid of him in some ways.

I stepped up to him. He was grinning like crazy which scared me.

"Some of the most important rule of fighting a newborn is never loose focus." Jasper said. I nodded and got into a fighting crunch. "And never turn your back on your enemy."

I turned back to Emmett. He stood still for a while, before running straight to me. I tried to dodge him but he grabbed onto me and threw me far from where I was standing.

"Mom!" I heard Dakota yell.

"I'm good." I said back.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I watched as my mom was fighting Emmett. The way how he was big I was worried. Then the same feeling I got last night hit me.

"Mom! It's back! It's coming here from the north." I was staring at nothing but I could tell that I had a worried face on. My mom was walking back to me along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice coming out. "Riley!"

"Wait. Let him come." Jasper said to her.

"What?" mom asked him.

"He may be the feeling that Dakota is getting. If it's so that means that she can sense when danger is near."

Everyone fell silent. I concentrated on the feeling. It was coming closer. Then it turned east.

"It went to the east."

"Riley just changed his decision. He's going to stall us. He went east." Alice said.

"Dakota can sense when danger is near." Jasper said as I snapped back to reality.

"It disappeared." I whispered.

"Wait…" mom trailed off. "If Dakota can do something like that, couldn't Jason do something as well?"

I looked at Jason and he looked at me. He smiled and I looked at him worriedly. He held my hand.

_I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking._

_Alright._ I said back to him. We disconnected our hands.

"We should have the wolves train with Dakota." Jasper suggested then looked at Jason, "and Jason. If he plans on fighting in a wolf form."

"Yes." Jason agreed.

"Dakota." Jasper motioned me to step forward.

"Go easy on her Jasper." My mom said with a worried voice.

"Will do." He smirked. I gulped. We got into a fighting stance. He nodded his head and I tackled him. I nearly reached him when I felt something behind me. I went with my instincts and twirled dodging it. It was Emmett.

"Good." Jasper said.

"What do you mean 'good'" I asked sarcastically in disbelief. Emmett just attacked me from behind and he thought it was good?

"It means that you can sense when danger is near. You just need to practice more."

"Alright." I sighed. Suddenly face went blank and Jasper went by her side.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." We heard Renesmee coming.

"Hi Nessie." Mom greeted her.

**Bree's P.O.V**

I watched as Dakota was fighting Jasper. I would glance over at Jason. He looked at her with curious and worried eyes. I was standing right beside him.

"Something wrong?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I don't want Dakota to get hurt. Luckily she has that for a gift." He whispered back.

"That's all?"

"No. What if the Volturi gets us?" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You don't worry about that. If they do come, make sure you and Dakota run far away from here until its safe again."

"Alright." He looked back at the fight. "I'll train with the pack tomorrow."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will." He ended the conversation. "At least now I know why my sneak attacks don't work on her." He joked. Then he made a face.

"What is it?"

"I smell something really disgusting." He complained.

"Carlisle." I called out.

"What is it Bree?" he was by my side in seconds. Jason's hand went to his nose.

"Something's coming this way and it smells." He complained crunching to the ground.

"Jason?" Dakota rushed to his side.

"Don't you sense any danger?" he said in pain to her. His hands went to his stomach.

"No." she replied worriedly. By now everyone was surrounding us.

"Oh man, it's getting stronger." His head was in the ground. "Feeling something coming up…"

"Dakota get your brother upstairs." I told her. She nodded and helped him inside with Renesmee following.

Suddenly everyone's hands went to their noses. I smelt a familiar awful smell. Then it hit. I remember that smell. It was coming from the forest across the river. I knew who it was, but I never thought I'd actually see him again.

* * *

**ok i know im re-doing the story Lunar Eclispe but a little review would be nice. so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Freaky Fred

**Freaky Fred.**

I waited for the smell to come closer. Then something with blonde hair caught my eyes. Yep, it was Fred.

He jumped across the river and stopped when he saw us. He got into a protective stance. I was behind Carlisle and Emmett but I had a perfect view of him.

"He's not dangerous." I said to them. They all looked at me with curious eyes. I stepped in front of Emmett. "Hey Fred."

"Bree?" he said shocked. He stood back into a normal stance.

"In the flesh." I said smiling. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me. He wrapped his hands around my waist as he lifted me in the air spinning me in circles. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." I said as he put me down.

"I never thought I would see you again." He smiled. I turned to the rest of the family and saw them staring at me with curious eyes. All but Edward.

"Guys this is my friend Fred." I gestured to them, "Fred, these are the Cullens. The ones Riley made us to destroy."

"You made friends with them? I thought they were-"

"Riley lied. Anyway, this is Carlisle. He's the reason I'm still alive. His wife Esme. That's Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice." I pointed them out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fred." Carlisle spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too." Fred nodded. We suddenly heard snarling from behind. We turned and saw the wolves growling. Fred got back into a defensive crunch.

"It's ok guys. His a friend of mine." I assured them. All but Leah stood straight. "Fred, these are the Quilette werewolves. They helped the Cullens kill the rest of the army. Guys this is my friend Fred. He escaped before the war."

Seth came closer to me in his wolf form. I felt Fred tense up beside me.

"It's ok. I'll explain everything." I assured him. I placed my hand on Seth's head. "But you might want to know that they're shape-shifters. Meaning they can turn human or wolf at anytime."

"And do they smell like wet dogs in human form?"

"Why does everyone say that? They don't smell." I complained.

"Something is wrong with you." Fred muttered.

"Mom, Jason… oh my gosh, what is that smell?" Dakota came out with her hands on her nose. Fred stared at her with bloodlust eyes.

"If you dare hurt my daughter…" I didn't need to say anything else for him to know not to even touch her. He looked at me with shocked eyes. "What is it Dakota?"

"Jason. Throwing up." she said with her hands at her nose. "Now I know why, that dude smells." She complained pointing at Fred.

"Fred, you can stop that now. I'll tell you everything, but you need to stop using your power." I said to him. He nodded and the smell went down.

"We should continue inside." Jasper said. Besides me and Seth, he was the closest one to Fred. Fred looked at me and I nodded in return. He followed everyone inside while I stayed with Seth.

"Fred. He was my friend while I was in the army. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now. He can control his smell so that the others couldn't even come near or even think about him."

Seth looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'll explain it with Fred. And you don't need to stay in wolf form." I said to him. He groaned a little.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I stayed by Jason. He wasn't as sick as he was before but he was alright, for now. Mom walked in with Dad and the rest of Jacob's pack.

"Bree said you could have controlled your smell. What does that mean?" dad asked holding mom very protectively.

"Did you smell something awful before? Like you wanted to puke?" the one Fred asked everyone

"Yeah. Yes." Everyone answered.

"That was me. I can control my smell so that no one can come near me. Even thinking about me makes you sick. That's how I survived the army. And Bree stood by me so she could stay safe. It was usually me using my power to stop all the fighting. I ran away the day before the war."

"Why did you come back?" I asked. Everyone turned to me.

"I was in Vancouver when I smelt Riley's scent. I used my power and hid from him, but I traced him. I found out he was creating an army. I came here hoping I would find Bree, though I did doubt that she was alive."

"Riley died then came back from the dead, and no one knows how." Edward said. "And it seems like your 'smell' has an effect on Bree's son."

"I'm sorry." He said looking at Jason. "I didn't know vampires could get pregnant."

"I was imprinted on so I guess I'm the first vampire to get pregnant." Mom informed me as he hugged dad's chest.

"Should I know what imprint means?"

"It's when a werewolf meets their soul mate. Even if the imprint is at a very young age." Jacob said.

"Since vampires and werewolves exist, what else does?"

"They aren't actually werewolves. They're shape-shifters. They can turn into a wolf or human at anytime. True werewolves existed a long time ago, but they don't anymore because of the-"

"Volturi?" Fred finished for Edward.

"Yes. How did you-"

"I met some nomads over the years."

"Since Riley is creating an army, would you like to help us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I would do anything to get back at Riley."

"Jasper."

"We should continue training. But how did Jason smell him and Dakota didn't sense him?" Jasper said with a serious look on his face.

"You said I could sense danger. Maybe Fred wasn't any danger at all." I said. Fred looked at my mom questioningly.

"Long story." She said. "But can you not use your powers near Jason; he gets sick when you do."

"I'll try." He promised her.

"Dakota, are you ready again?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"C'mon Freaky Fred." mom smiled.

"Freaky Fred?" dad asked her.

"That's what everyone in that army called him because of his power." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her then he kissed her.

"Aw…" Renesmee said and we all laughed at her./


	7. You go, I go

**You go, I go.**

**Bree's P.O.V**

After training and discussing everything with Fred, I walked in the forest with Seth, Jason and Dakota. Carlisle is still trying to discover how Jason could have smelt Fred and we couldn't.

"Mom, what if either you or dad dies?" Dakota asked.

"If I die, then your father has to promise to take care of you till he dies." I said looking at her.

"And if dad dies?"

"Then I go with him." I said looking at Seth. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bree." He sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I want that." I said wrapping mine around his waist. "Besides, Carlisle and Esme can take care of them. I care for them but living in a world without you would be painful."

"I understand that." Jason said. We all looked at him. "I mean, me living in a world without my baby twin sister would be harsh. I would never want that." He held Dakota's hand and she smiled at him.

"Let's make a promise right here," Dakota said, "We will all live through this no matter what. And if one of us gets killed, we get full revenge."

"I can live with that." Seth said nodding and I playfully hit him. He laughed and kissed me.

"So can we meet Kristie and Diego?" Dakota asked her face curious and serious.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "One day though."

"Promise." She growled playfully.

"Promise." I said.

"Good. Because we got another letter from them and they said that they found out that Riley can't control them anymore and they're coming for a visit."

"What?" I said stopping.

"C'mon mom." Dakota complained, "We want to meet them. We already met Fred and you barely talked about him."

I didn't respond. She did have a point. "Fine." I grumbled.

"Yay! That means that they can help us." Jason cheered.

"Dakota!" we heard Renesmee's voice. We all turned at her.

"Yes Nessie?" Dakota asked curiously with Jason staring at Renesmee.

"Aunt Alice and Rosalie want to talk to you and Uncle Jasper and Emmett wants to talk to Jason. Along with the wolf pack." She informed them.

"Alright." Dakota said unsure. "See you guys later." She and Jason walked off with Renesmee.

"Alone at last." Seth said pulling me close. I smiled at him.

"Do you want to do what you had in mind now?" I asked.

"Right here and now." He replied placing a kiss on my lips. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Why wouldn't I. I love you too much to loose you."

"What about Dakota and Jason?"

"I love them too. I love all of you more than my own life and loosing one of you isn't an option."

"And the Volturi?"

"They'll run. I don't want Aro ever meeting them next thing he wants them for his collection."

"What if he doesn't?" he placed another kiss on my lips.

"Then Caius would probably want them dead." I said moving my hands around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Then it's settled. When all of this is over they hide in Forks or La Push."

"Or I can just ask Fred to mask their scent and Jason just has to cover his nose."

"As long as it keeps them safe." He smiled and kissed me again. I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss. "Do you want to go home and do this? Just in case someone finds us."

"Can you carry me?" I asked smiling.

"Anything." He smiled. I jumped on his back and he ran. I asked Esme to build us a house for us. Close to La Push, but still near Forks. "Do you think we'll make it?" I asked him. He slowed down into walking.

"Why wouldn't we? I mean I personally want to be the one to kill the leech… again."

"Do you think Kristie and Diego will help us?" I buried my face by his neck.

"Maybe, since the leech was the one who changed all of you guys. So…" he said changing the subject, "Did you explain everything to Fred?"

"Yes. You were there, remember?" I said giggling a little.

"Yeah, but I was gone for five minutes. Things can happen in five minutes."

He chuckled and looked down.

"Hey, do you ever wonder if I can only become pregnant with you because of the imprint?" I asked out of the blue. He stopped and was shaking a little. "Seth, calm down. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's ok. But I don't really know, and I'm not about to test it either." He growled while getting back to walking.

"Neither do I. It just slipped out. I'm sorry for asking that." I apologized.

"Just don't mention it again. Please."

"Promise. Do you think that they'll be safe?"

"Of course they will. Fred can hide them and he'll come back for the fight. And Dakota will sense if danger's near and Jason will protect her. Plus Nessie will be there."

"Riley." I said in a warning tone.

"I'll make sure that leech dies this time. I'll even leave his ashes at the bottom of the ocean if I have to." He promised.

"Can I help with that?" I smirked. He turned to me.

"Anything." He placed a kiss on my lips. I laughed and he went back to walking.

"You go, I go." I said still smiling. I could feel the smile on his face.


	8. New Additions

**New additions**

"When did they say they were gonna get here?" Jason asked Dakota. We were at the opening where the main battle was with the army. At eight in the morning. Fred was here too.

"Soon. They promised." Dakota said in an annoyed voice.

"Well I've grown up on mom's definition of soon and her kind of soon means years." He snapped.

"Well this is their definition." She snapped back.

"Run through those trees, run through those trees." I chanted through my teeth. They've been like this all morning and it was driving me crazy.

"Calm down Bree. Kids, you should stop fighting before your mother takes extreme measures." Seth held my hand. They stopped with shocked eyes. They remember the last time I got annoyed. They were fighting and I ended up holding Seth's hand so hard that I accidentally broke it. Leah wouldn't stop glaring at me for two months.

"Sorry mom." Jason whispered. They fell silent until Jason asked: "So Fred has to hide us?"

"Yes." I answered.

"What about his…?"

"Cover your nose."

"Ok." He fell silent again. We waited for a few more minutes till we heard trees rustling. Then out of the forest came Diego and Kristie. They stopped in front of us. Dakota and Jason stared at them with nervous and eager faces.

"So… this is how they look?" Kristie joked.

"Hey Kristie." I said. "Diego." I smiled at them.

"Hey Bree." Diego greeted. He had a bag with him.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Just something for the twins. But they can't open it yet."

"Aw." Jason whined and Dakota punched him softly. "Stop that."

"Hey, it's Freaky Fred." Kristie said.

"Hey." Fred said. I could tell he wasn't comfortable about all of this. We heard snarling behind us and I turned and saw Leah.

"It's ok Leah." I said but she didn't listen. Instead she went between Dakota and Jason.

"Hey." Kristie greeted. Leah only snarled at her. Kristie pursed her lips looking down.

"Riley's back." I said breaking the tension between them.

"What?" Diego asked in disbelief. He and Kristie looked at me as if I was crazy.

"He's back." I repeated. "Can you guys help?"

"Sure. I would love to get a piece of him." Kristie smirked.

"It would be fun to get back at him." Diego agreed.

"Sweet." Jason said while Dakota only had a smile on her face. Now we had two more additions to face the army. The only thing I wanted to know is why Riley wanted me.


	9. It's Time

**It's time**

Here it was in the middle of June. We had been training for the last two weeks. We were at the clearing where the main fight took place when I was in the army. The wolves of course were going to surprise them like they did the last time while Fred and Jacob took Jason, Dakota and Nessie up the mountains. They were going to wait there until the fight was over.

"Are they coming?" I asked Alice.

"Yes. There coming here. Wait." Her face went blank. A vision in a time like this? "Riley, he has Dakota's scent somehow."

"What? How?" I asked eagerly. How could Riley have gotten Dakota's scent?

"I don't know, but he's holding up a headband. He's showing the newborns a plaid jacket. The one you used to wear. He's the only one that will be following Dakota's scent."

"That means Fred has to stay with her." I said worriedly. If Riley got a hold on Dakota that means he'd figure out Jason would probably be with her. I couldn't let that happen.

"Everything will be alright Bree." Edward promised me.

"You don't know that." I snarled at him.

"Bree." Jasper calmed me down, "Save your anger for the newborns. They were trained well. And Dakota will sense Riley before he could get to them. They will be fine."

"Alright." I sighed with Diego was right beside me.

"Everything will be ok. We have our own ninja plan." He smiled. I looked at him and smiled. Again we did our secret handshake.

"This might be the last time we were get to do this." He said the smile fading.

"It's time we ended Riley." I said holding onto his hand. "It's time he knew what it feels like."

"It's starting." Edward said. We got into our stances, ready to fight.

"I hope Raoul will be there." Kristie smirked, "It's time we found out who's stronger."

I glared at the direction which I sensed the newborns were coming. There were a lot of them.

_Please stay with them Fred._ I thought as I saw the newborns running out of the forest.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Fred carried us to the mountains with Jacob. I could sense the fight happening. "It started." I whispered.

"How's it going so far?" Nessie asked.

"Good. The danger keeps appearing and disappearing from everyone." Then the same feeling hit me. "Guys. Riley's coming." I panicked.

"What?" Jason said shocked.

"He's coming." I repeated.

"We have to go now!" Fred said.

"Jake go help everyone." Nessie said. Jacob whined. "Please Jake." He shot once glance at Fred.

"I'll take care of them." He promised him. Jacob took one last glance at Nessie before running to the side making sure he wouldn't bump into Riley.

"Let's go." Fred said. Jason took a rag out of his pocket. Since Fred's smell bothered him, Alice trenched a rag with perfume and some other sweet stuff just so he won't throw up like the first time.

Fred used his 'smell' carrying me, while Nessie carried Jason

What was so confusing about all this was that no one knew why this Riley guy wanted my mom.


	10. Reason

**Reason**

"Is this far enough?" I complained. We must have been running for miles now

"Yeah." Nessie agreed with me.

"Alright, I think this is far enough." He said looking around. He still used his 'smell' though. I walked over to Jason.

"You alright?" I asked him placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Huh-uh… yeah." he said with a strained voice. "Is he close?"

"I don't sense him, but I wouldn't be too sure."

"Well, well…" we shot our heads in the direction thee voice came from.

"No." Fred said shocked. We looked at him then back in the direction that the voice came from. A boy with blonde, bronze hair came into view then I got back the feeling. That was Riley. I stared at him shocked. He smirked, staring at me.

"So… these are the twins? You know I could have killed you while you were inside Bree?" he taunted. I used to opportunity I got to ask him one important question, or I may never get the chance again.

"Why do you want my mom?"

He laughed. He took steps closer. Fred's 'smell' grew stronger. Jason gripped my hand out of frustration.

"Riley… don't do this," Nessie tried to stop him. He stopped and stared at her, "You have another chance of living, you can just go and be free. You don't have to keep whatever grudge you have against Bree."

Riley laughed again, "Why don't you shut the hell up?" Nessie looked at him shocked, "You know, you look just like that Edward guy. He tried the same thing on me. Too bad I didn't listen that time. Now you expect me to listen to you?"

"Leave her alone!" I practically yelled at him. He looked at me.

"Look at you. Telling me what to do." He taunted.

"I'm gonna ask you again: Why do you want my mom?" I snarled at him.

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"She's my mom!"

"Your mom? Let me tell you this. Your mom is nothing but a little traitor. Before she was changed we used to have a lot of fun together." He taunted pacing slowly. I glared at him. The only thing that kept me from jumping on him was Diego holding my hand.

"You're lying." Fred said moving closer. "Like you always have. I was the only one who didn't believe you."

"Then why did you stay for so long?" Riley taunted.

"I had nowhere to go yet."

"Why do you want my mom?" I snarled at him again, only louder. He looked at me slowly… almost like he wanted me to make a move. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but I just wanted to punch him in his pretty face so badly.

"Dakota." Jason held onto my inner arm holding me back. I calmed down immediately.

"Why do you want my mom?" I repeated piece by word.

"I've been watching her." He said, "In the after life for vampires, we have to search through this house. It has many doors. It leads to our new lives. The doors will only open if it leads to our new life. Most of us went through the one with the living. There was this one room where I could see everything and everyone. Of course since I didn't see Bree I looked for her. I saw that she was still a vampire, running around with the dog that killed me. I was filled with rage at the time and I had nothing to punch so I punched the image and my hand went right through. I pulled it back in and stared at it in awe. So I planned on getting back at the dog, by using Bree.

I waited for years for them to be a certain amount of distance from each other and I got that chance, so I used it. I jumped into the image and I ended up popping in her house. She wasn't there at the moment when I realized I could have controlled her and the other newborns. Of course they came back into vampires, all of them. I don't know what happened after they got killed again, but I could have cared less." He finished. I stared at him. I never really thought about the after life of most vampires, but now I knew. I wonder what the after lives for humans were. I wonder what it would be for hybrids like me, Jason, Nessie or any other hybrids in the world. I never want to find out that.

I stared at him speechless. How was I supposed to respond to that?

"You know you don't need to do that?" Nessie said. Riley only laughed.

"You try living in a world where you have to face where you're gonna end up." he yelled at her. She flinched.

"You and everyone else were just her puppets." Jason said. Usually it would be me saying that, but I guess it's his turn today. "You may have gone to hell. You were just lied to. You could have been reborned into the world."

"Maybe it's too late for that." I said glaring at Riley. "I heard from Edward that your parents were looking for you for two years. How long were you watching my mom?"

"Since a year after my death." He said glaring back at me.

"All that time, you could have come back to your parents. Who knows? Maybe you could have went to heaven and go wake up in some strange place as a human, thinking it was all just a dream and go back." I taunted him. He bared his teeth. I smirked. Just what I wanted. Better he make the first move than one of us.

Nessie moved her hand to my cheek. She wanted me to be careful. "I will." I whispered. "I just want reasons." I looked back at Riley.


	11. He Got Away

**He got away**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I watched as all the newborns were being burnt. That was one hell of a fight, but we managed to pull it through. The only bad news was that Riley wasn't with them. Kristie had a huge grin on her face because she was the one who killed Raoul.

"Are the Volturi coming?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, Bella get ready." Alice looked at Bella who nodded. Her shield must be forming now. I looked back into the fire, waiting for them. Can they move any slower?

Edward chuckled at my own inside joke. _I pretty much respect you being a mind reader and all, but I like having my privacy._

"Not my fault Bree." Edward said. I rolled my eyes and waited for the Volturi. They came just the same way as they did when I was in the army. They stopped and took off their hoods. They're red eyes eyeing us.

"Again, I'm impressed. Even when it was twice its size the last time." Jane started. Her gaze turned to me, but I didn't worry. She doesn't really scare me anymore. "And who created them?"

"His name is Riley." Edward answered for me.

"Is?" Jane said and eyed him.

"He wasn't in the battle."

"Well then, I guess that our job here is done. We'll take care of this, Riley." She looked at me again. "Interesting to you again. Bree." A smile came on her lips. I didn't respond. I just wanted them to leave so I can get my kids. "We're leaving." She said to the rest –turning in the forest.

"Now?" I asked impatiently.

"Wait… now." Edward said. As soon as he said it, I dashed to the forest behind me. C'mon Fred. Where's your nasty smell?

A nauseous smell hit me. That's Fred alright. It was getting stronger. Thank goodness he stayed with them. I noticed that the smell was fading; he was running away from something. Please don't tell me Riley caught up to them.

I heard paws stomping in the ground. I looked and saw Seth. I gave him a smile then turned back serious. There was a possibility that Riley caught them, since he wasn't at the fight.

"Do you think he got them?" I whispered but I was sure that Seth could have heard me. Another paw stomping sound came again. This time it was Jake and Leah. So I'm the only vampire here.

"You guys make me feel so special." I murmured –real softly so that they could hear- sarcastically. Fred's smell was getting stronger, but not in the, we're almost there smell, but in the get away from me kind of smell. Then it hit me. Riley had caught up to them, and Fred was trying to keep him away from them. I ran faster at the thought.

Leah being Leah must have taken it as a challenge because she started to run faster. "Not a race Leah." I said rolling my eyes. She snickered and ran faster. "But I'm up for it." I ran faster.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I was in Riley's arms –in the choking kind of manner- breathing heavily. He had mainly broken my wrist and no matter how Fred tried he couldn't get me out of Riley's grip –since he had to keep both Nessie and Jason safe. Why did I have to be so stupid and fall into his trap? He wanted me to get angry. He kept taunting about him and mom having 'fun' when she was in the army. I knew it wasn't true but it just got me really angry.

Fred glared at Riley –who I assume has a smirk on his face even though I can't see it- and kept close to Nessie and Jason.

"Glaring isn't going to help anyone so don't bother." Riley said with the hint of amusement in his voice which made Fred glare even more.

"Please." I pleaded. I didn't want to but he did have his arm around my waist and neck and I have a broken wrist which is healing right now, but I have to hurry and make Carlisle check it before it heals and he has to break them over again. Not a very good feeling, trust me.

I could feel his smirk turn into a smile and more danger was coming from him.

He gripped my waist even tighter and I gasp for air. Jason took steps forward –ready to phase- but stopped when Riley said:

"Come closer and your sister gets it."

Jason glared at Riley, which made him grip me even more. "Jason… just stay back." I said gasping for air. He hesitated back but still glared at Riley. Riley only chuckled and I felt even more danger from him. I gasped even more for air. Riley wasn't giving them much of an option. He wanted them to attack so he could just crush me into whatever he wanted to crush me into.

"Riley," I said still gasping for the air that he wouldn't give me, "You don't have to do this. You can just go back. You have another chance of living. You can go back and just go back to being like human. None of this should matter."

He only laughed. "You really are annoying, nothing like your mom. She was always quiet, but was loud when she screamed while we were having fun." There's that word again. "I wonder if you'll do the same." He chuckled. He was getting on my nerves now.

He turned halfway from Fred, looking at something. I struggled to get a good glimpse of what he was looking at what he was looking at and found out it was mom, dad, aunt Leah and Jacob. Mom was angry, real angry and everyone else was snarling at Riley.

"Nice to see you again, Bree." Riley said amused. He gripped my tighter. Mom glared at him but looked worriedly at me. "You're daughter's a lot different from you though."

"Why you…" mom threatened getting into a crunch.

"Weird… you were a lot smarter when you were in the army Bree. Wonder if having these two made you turns dumb." Riley said. I knew he wanted mom to get angry.

The next thing I knew I was in Kristie's arms and saw Diego fighting off Riley. "Are you ok?" I looked and saw mom.

"My wrist." I answered. Mom glared at Riley then looked down at me.

"Kristie, go. I know you want a piece of Riley too." Mom said to Kristie. She quickly went to help Diego. I looked over at them and saw Jacob, dad, Aunt Leah, Diego and Kristie trying to get Riley.

"Dakota?" I heard Jason's voice, but my consciousness was fading. Soon I was surrounded by darkness.

**Bree's P.O.V**

Dakota fainted. I glared at Riley.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine. Fred can you take them back?" I asked Fred who was beside Nessie.

"Sure. C'mon." he got Dakota in his arms while Jason got on Nessie's back and they ran off. I turned my focus back at Riley, only seeing that he was gone.

"Where'd he-?" I asked.

"Got away." Seth came back in his human form. "Kristie and Diego are chasing him now."

"And Leah?"

"Her too, with Embry and Quil. Jake went back to find Nessie." He bent down to my level. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "The next time we see him IF we see him, he's gonna die."

"That's a promise I'll keep." Seth promised me.

"Well he got away." I looked up and saw Diego followed by Kristie.

"I almost had him." she said quickly.

"Yeah, you almost had him when you were right behind me." Diego rolled his eyes when she punched him.

"We'll stay and try to track him."

"Alright…" I said getting up. "You guys can go on ahead."

"You sure?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I watched as he and Kristie left, leaving me and Diego. "What?" I asked as I noticed he was staring at me.

"Imagine if I hadn't gone to Riley about the sun. Imagine, if we'd run away together when we found out. Just me, you, and Fred. We could have been happy and alright." He said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked folding my arms.

"I've always liked you Bree. I wanted it to be just us." He took a step closer.

"Diego…" I said taking a step back. "I still love you, but not in that way." I told him, "Besides, you know that we can't be together."

"Because of the whole imprint thing, I get it. But what if it never happened? We could have-" I cut him off.

"Seth and I were meant for each other. It's not something that can be turned off. Even if it could do that, I would still love him. He makes me happy."

Diego remained silent. He took steps closer until he was in front of me. His face was so close to mine that I felt his breathe on it. His lips came closer.

"What are you-" I got cut off by the kiss he implanted on my lips. He held my shoulders tightly but I managed to push him off. "What do you thing your doing?" I yelled at him. He just stared. "You know I'm married." I groaned happy that no one was here.

"I just wanted to do it one final time." He said, "I wanted to do it before I go and find my soul mate. It's time I let go."

"Good luck with that." I said looking sincerely at him.

"Thanks." We started walking back to the house. "Too bad Riley got away."

"I know…" I groaned throwing my head back dramatically. "He's tricky."

* * *

**ok i'm almost practically begging here. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! P-L-E-A-S-E!**


	12. I'm Going To Kill Riley

**ok I'm not getting much review which is really sad :( and i want all you reader to get friends and ask them to read and review. PLEASE!**

**ok i want to say a special thanks to TwilightLover8000. thank you so much for reviewing and i love you for that! i hope you like this chapter.**

**hanks XD  
**

* * *

**I'm going to kill Riley**

Diego and I were still walking and talking –halfway to the house- when everyone except Carlisle, Esme, Jason and Nessie found us.

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

"Alice had a vision. Riley's coming back." Bella said. Not again, I groaned in my head.

"How's Dakota?"

"She's alright." Jasper said.

"C'mon, let's go kick his ass." Emmett said playfully.

"I call first dibs." Kristie warned him.

"Oh, really?" Emmett taunted, "Well see if you can catch Me." he ran off with Kristie running after him. She was still competitive.

"We should go before she does something stupid." Diego suggested.

"Like try and take Riley on her own?" I said and ran after them with everyone following. Both Leah and Edward were in front since they were the fastest.

We stopped and looked around. "Alice?" Rosalie said.

"He's playing with my visions." She said staring into space.

"Should we split up?" Bella asked.

"We'll be more vulnerable that way." Jasper assured her, "But we could cover more ground." we slip up in three's. Alice with Bella and Edward, Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett, Jacob with Leah and Quil, leaving me with Seth, Embry, Diego and Kristie.

Kristie kept grumbling that she wanted to be the first one to deal with Riley.

"What's your problem Kristie?" Diego asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm gonna kick that jackass's butt and take revenge for everything. Especially my group." She snarled.

"Ah… the happy drunk hippies." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, the happy drunk hippies." She said back sarcastically.

…

We've been walking for a long while no and still no trace of Riley. Even when we met up with the others there was still no trace. Quil and Embry took off –probably to their imprints- along with Leah, leaving Seth and Jacob. Everyone went back to the house, relying on Alice and Dakota to sense or see Riley. All accept me, Seth, Diego and Kristie.

Diego and Kristie were in front of us, I think about 20 feet. I suddenly stopped and Seth looked back at me. Something didn't make sense. Riley decided to come back, but Alice can't see him and Dakota can't sense him. Then it hit me. He's playing us, like the pieces of a chest board.

"He's playing us." I whispered. Seth came by my side. "He wants us to be separated." Seth got on red alert when we heard screaming. We ran in the direction it came from and found Kristie on her knees and Diego fighting Riley. Riley managed to grab hold of Diego's neck and held him down. He was about to snap his neck.

"No!" I called out. Riley smirked as Seth growled at him. "Don't, you dare."

"Or what, _Bree_?" he cooed my name which made Seth snarl. "You better hold off your dog." He smirked as Seth snarled even more.

"Seth." I said walking forward. He stopped growling but still kept his stance. "What do you want?"

"Why don't you ask your dog." He snarled. I looked at Seth and he glared at Riley. I looked back at Riley and saw his hands going back to Diego's neck.

"NO!" I shouted again. Riley smirked again. It looked like that ticked Seth off, cause the next thing I knew he was charging after Riley, but Riley threw Diego in Seth's way –both crashing into each other. I glared at Riley when he smirked. He paid no attention to Kristie who took that chance and attacked him, but didn't do much. As soon as he got her in his arms he ripped part of her face off and set her afire.

"No!" I shouted in rage and attacked him. Kristie and I never did get that much along but she helped me.

Riley ended up holding my hands behind my back with one hand the other around my neck. I looked and saw Seth and Diego both ready to jump. I noticed everyone else came again. All except Jacob, Quil and Embry, along with Carlisle, Esme and Nessie. They must have stayed behind.

"Riley, you don't want to do this." Edward tried to talk some sense into him. I felt Riley smirk and he cricked my neck –almost ripping it off my head- and ran. I got to my feet and ran after him, ignoring Edward's warning. Seth and Diego soon caught up to me. I ran at full force and Diego and Seth had trouble keeping up with me.

I couldn't sense Riley anymore, and the only ones that were with me were Diego and Seth. I looked around furiously, looking for Riley.

"C'mon Riley! Come out! Come out and fight!" I yelled hearing my echo. I was breathing heavily out of anger. Seth came beside me and was breathing just as heavily. I could have heard his heart beating really fast, but for once, I didn't care. All I cared about was killing Riley and getting on with life.

"Riley!" I screamed again only to be responded by echo.

"Bree…" Diego said.

"What?" I snarled at him making him jump.

"Bree, you don't have to-" I cut him off.

"He shouldn't be alive! He killed you! He hurt Dakota! I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled at him. All of a sudden I was on the ground with Seth on top of me. "What are you doing? Get off me!" he just shook his head. That's the first, he never yet once said no to me, ever, and it really ticks me off.

"Seth!" I yelled again.

* * *

**please please please pretty please review.**


	13. Gone

**Gone**

I kept yelling at Seth to get off me but he kept still until I calmed down.

"Please?" I asked in a childish voice, just to prove to him that I calmed down. He eventually got off me and Diego –who had been with us the whole time-, helped me up.

"Wow Bree, I never expected that from you." he teased.

"I wanted to do it when he killed you." I admitted. He knew I was referring to Riley.

"If only I wasn't so loyal to him." he sighed and I nodded in agreement. We suddenly heard a howl from the east and we looked at Seth. He whined.

"I'll see you at home Seth." I whispered. He let another whine. "I promise I'll make you a nice dinner tonight." He snickered at this. "Go." I laughed and he left.

"So what now?" Diego asked.

"I don't know." I said. "So what are you going to do after this?"

"Probably go with Fred, maybe or something." He said. "It would have been more fun if you were there."

"Diego…" I groaned.

"I know. Can't leave because of the whole imprint stuff." He said and we laughed. I missed that. He and Fred was the only thing I missed from the army. Kristie too but not as much as them.

"But it would have been nice." I said and a smile came on his face. "Just the three of us."

"Too bad that'll never happen." We turned quickly only to see Riley with a smirk on his face. He pushed me away and then next thing I saw was Riley's head at Diego's neck.

"No!" I screamed but it was too late. Riley tore Diego's head off his body then set him on fire. I ran over to the flames and knelt down. I leaned down and kissed his lips for the final time. I backed away from the flames a little and watched his body burn.

"I personally liked Diego, but then again, he just got in the way." Riley said but I didn't look at him. I just stared at Diego's burning body. "What you gonna do, Bree?" I felt Riley's presence behind me. He gripped my upper arms and his breathe was on my neck. "I said, 'what you gonna do, Bree?"

"I kill you." I said with a little Russian accent. He chuckled.

"What can you do now Bree?" he gripped me tighter. "Call your dog on me?" his lips were close to my neck. "Huh Bree?" I didn't respond. I kept my eyes on Diego's still burning body. Riley chuckled then trailed kisses down my neck. I would have done something but I couldn't. I couldn't think straight. Not when I'm watching him leave me. Not again. Diego was gone.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter. i find myself writing more of those now, but please review for next chapter. and get your friends to read and review! PLEASE! :)**


	14. Morphine

**Morphine?**

Riley kept on trailing kisses up and down my neck. His hands went between mine and hugged my stomach. I couldn't think straight. Diego's body was still burning and all I could do was watch as Riley violated me. My hands were rested beside me.

"This vest seems to be giving a lot of trouble now Bree." He said. I could have felt the smile on his face. "Why don't we solve it." He unzipped the zipper of the cotton sleeveless vest I was wearing. He forced its way off me. Soon I was left in the black long sleeved blouse.

"That's better." He went back to my neck. "What's the matter Bree?" he sneered in my ear. "You were all prompt about fighting me, what's wrong now?"

"Get away from me." I whispered still not thinking clearly.

"Or what?" I gained full consciousness, sort of. I elbowed Riley in his gut and swung my hand and knocked him on the ground. I wanted to throw him in the fire, but I didn't want his ashes to be with Diego's.

I got on top of Riley and got ready to punch him in his dumb pretty face. I stopped when I saw fear in them. If it weren't for the red eyes he would have looked human.

I started to relax a little with a little sympathy for him. Victoria had lied to him, that's why he's like this. Jasper went through the same thing, only thing Jasper had Alice; Riley came back from the dead and had no one.

A menacing smile came on his face. "So easy." He said and pushed me down till my face was in the ground and he held my hands behind me back.

"Just as easy to manipulate as the rest." He said.

"Ikillyou." I grumbled in the ground.

"What you gonna do now Bee? Call your dog on me?" he lifted me until I was sitting up straight. "How about this Bree?" he took out a bottle from out of nowhere, opened it and drenched it down my throat. It tasted really awful.

He removed the bottle from my lips when the whole thing was down my throat. Riley held onto me and I growled. Dizziness started to take me over but I tried to keep balance.

"What-What did you do to me?" I asked, just like the first time I woke up after the pain, "I'm so…"

"Yeah, I know." I could have felt the smile he had on his face, "Don't worry, and just let the morphine do its job."

"Morphine?" I had to struggle to keep myself from closing my eyes.

"A whole lot of chemicals mixed together. You know how hard it was just to get it right so it could take its effect on vampire?" he chuckled, "I wonder if it'll work on your dog and _spawns_." He sneered the word 'spawns'.

"Leave them alone." I said still fighting to keep myself awake.

"Who's gonna stop me now?" his lips were closed to my ear. "Just relax Bree. Let the morphine do its job." He kissed my ear.

"Go to hell." I said my voice hoarse. He chuckled. "Leave them alone." I said.

"What will you give me if I let them go?"

"You already have me, don't you?" I said willing to give myself up for my family.

"True. But are you willing to give yourself to me for them?"

"Yes." I started panting and swallowing something trying to make the burn in my throat stop. "Just leave them out."

"Relax and let the morphine do its job." He replied calmly. I did what I was told and closed my eyes, letting my consciousness slip away from me.

….

When I woke up I was in some warehouse with my hands tied behind my back by metal. I tried breaking it but I was extremely weak. Like I was a human who had some severe sickness and couldn't move at all. I still felt dizzy and groggy like someone waking up with a hangover after a whole night of drinking.

"Finally awake." I saw Riley coming up to me at human pace. He had a smirk on his face and was carrying something, please let that not be more morphine.

"Sleep well?" he bent down at my level. I didn't respond to him. I was too tired to. "Have something for you."

He pulled out the thing he had, it was a bottle.

"What's that?" I asked panting.

"How about you taste it yourself." He removed the cap and drenched it down my throat. It burnt even more. I clenched my teeth together not wanting anymore to fall dawn my throat, but as soon as I did it went down my skin and it burnt like I was on fire.

I snapped my head down trying to get away from the morphine. Riley snapped my head back so I was looking at him.

"Why?" my voice was soft and it burnt like fire was forming right in the middle.

"Ok, let's set the rules here." he sat in front of me with his legs crossed and he leaned in a little. "First, never question anything I say or do. Second, always do what I tell you. And third never you dare try and contact the Cullens." He snarled at the third point.

"Alright, but please… no more." I begged him. He smirked and held me by my hair, making me look to the ceiling. He placed the bottle at my mouth again and forced it down. I muffled telling him to stop but he just laughed.

Once the morphine was all down my throat, Riley removed the bottle and I gasped for unnecessary air. My throat was like an endless fire. I wanted to quench it but I was afraid, but as long as I was keeping my family safe, I was alright.

"Make it stop." I pleaded. "Make the burning stop." I begged, panting heavily but it only made the burn in my throat flare even more.

"What would you do just to make it stop?" he smiled.

"Anything…" I gasped for air.

"Drink human blood." He smirked. I glared at him… or at least tried to.

"No… I can't… I won't…"

"Then the burn will continue." He got and walked away from me but stopped and stole one glanced at me. "Let's see how long you can hold up." he ran off after that, leaving me powerless.

I looked up at one of the windows. _Please come and find me Seth. I'm begging you._ I closed my eyes, praying the same thing over and over again.

The morphine must be something highly deadly to vampires, because my head felt like it was being banged over and over again.

"Riley…" I groaned.

"Yes?" I saw him in front of me smirking. I was panting like crazy. I couldn't speak because of the burn. How could he have made something like morphine?

"Make it stop…" I managed to breathe out. "Please…"

Riley only chuckled and said: "I'll bring you diner tomorrow night."

"Please… now… I need it now." I begged him.

"Good girl." He said placing his hands behind me, unlocking the chains while looking at me. Finally the chains were off me and I tried to get up but only ended up falling into Riley's arms with my face against his chest.

"I'm gonna destroy that morphine." I mumbled and he chuckled and said: "Good luck with that." He lifted me and carried me off.

* * *

**Jeeze is it that much to review. that's all im really asking for.**


	15. Where's Bree?

**IF I DON'T GET AS MUCH AS 4 OR MORE, I'LL END IT HERE!**

* * *

**Where's Bree?**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I waited for Bree to come back with Diego but they didn't show. I was in my human form over at the Cullens house with Dakota and Jason. They were worried too and Dakota looked stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her pushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Diego's gone." She said. "As in forever."

"What?" Everyone screamed at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her.

"Riley has mom…" she started to cry, "Then she was safe again, then more danger then safe again. I thought she was alright." Tear streamed down her face and Jason hugged her. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's ok… Shhhh…." Jason tried to soothe her. "Can you sense where she is now?"

"I don't know. I can only sense danger and I don't feel any danger around mom."

I stared at Dakota. I was getting angry. Not at her, she thought Bree was safe because there was no danger around her, but I was mad at Riley. I'm gonna be the one to kill him and make him pay for all the pain he's caused Bree.

"If it's Riley we're talking about, we have to wait and see what happens." Edward said reading my mind.

"Alright…" I said forcing my anger down. "Can't you see his decisions?" I asked Alice and she shook her head.

"He hasn't decided on anything yet." She said.

"Hey!" Fred came in the room. "I found something."

"What?"

"This." He took out a small bottle.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked him.

"Morphine." He said explaining, "About a year ago I found some science lab and I started to mix the chemicals just for fun and all then I made something that is extremely dangerous to vampire. If it makes contact with our skin it burns and if we drink it, it makes us extremely thirsty. I had to feed a lot for four months."

"What else can it do?" Jasper asked.

"First it makes you unconscious unless you struggle to stay awake, then it makes you weaker than a human, like they have some strange disease that disables them to move, it messes with our heads for a few hours."

"Can it kill you?" Dakota asked him, her eyes red from her tears.

"No just makes you weak." He answered her, "How Riley got this, I don't know but who knows what he can do to Bree while he has this?"

"Is there still any left in the bottle?" Carlisle asked him. "Do you remember how you made it?"

"I think so." Carlisle took Fred up to his office. I stared at the spot where Fred was. Now I mean it, I'm going to rip the leech's body parts, burn them, separate them and if he ever decides to come back from the dead I'll do it again and again and again, no matter how old it gets.

"Do you think that was necessary Seth?" Edward asked me. I looked at him. So he would like it if that Victoria girl came back and tortured Bella and Renesmee?

"I didn't mean it like that Seth." He said with a little anger in his voice. "I'm just trying to say that he wouldn't kill her. He just plans on torturing you. You just have to stay strong and don't let him get to you."

"I won't." I murmured and went outside.

"Daddy?" I heard Dakota's voice. She only called me daddy when she was extremely worried, or if she wanted something.

"Yes baby?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Are you mad at me?" she sat beside me while pouting.

"No I'm not. Why would you think that?" I wrapped my arms around her small figure.

"Because I feel that it's my fault."

"It's not. Everyone makes mistakes every now and then." I kissed her head. "We'll find her and everything will be aright again."

"Promise?" She looked up at me.

"Promise." I said.

"What's going on?" Jason jumped on my back.

"Nothing." Dakota stuck out her tongue and they went on to their little wrestling match, but I didn't pay much attention to it. All I could focus on was figuring out where Bree was.

* * *

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD! ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR REVIEWS. EVEN IF IT'S A BAD ONE, I'LL ACCEPT IT! JUST REVIEW!**


	16. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I think we were in the last week of June now and I was still with Riley. I was still weak because he would throw more of the morphine down my throat. I still haven't found a way to contact the others but I knew they were worrying. Sometimes if I listen carefully I could hear a painful wolf howl. I wanted to run every chance I got but Riley would have caught up to me. Sometimes I have to wonder where the Volturi are. I haven't seen them since the battle.

We had moved about a week ago and I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. I took a bath only once and Riley moved leaving everything, including clothes. So I had on a black dress –almost like something a cheerleader would wear for their uniform- and that wasn't the uncomfortable thing.

Riley came back from hunting but I didn't say anything. I was still too weak though the morphine was fading away.

"Hungry Bree?" I looked up and saw the menacing smile he had on his face. I didn't respond to him either.

He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up and I winced in pain. Finally I was standing up. He stared at me with hungry eyes and attacked my neck, his hands going down my waist to my thighs then going up between them. Oh no…

He removed his head from my neck and looked at me curiously. "No underwear?" he asked, a smile appearing on his lips.

"You never got any for me." I sneered at him and he chuckled.

"I'm gonna have some serious fun with you tonight." I stared at him curiously trying to understand what he meant by that.

He undid my chains but I was still too weak to do much. He held my face with one hand and the other took out another bottle. He pored some of that damn morphine down my throat but not a lot. I got a little weak again.

Riley placed on of his hands on my waist while the other stayed place between my thighs. His hand –the one that was between my thighs- went up slowly. My eyes shot open, realizing what he was doing.

"You wouldn't." I crooked out.

"But I would." He said smiling. A jolt came through me as he placed two of his fingers inside me.

"Get them out of me." I snarled at him but I only got a chuckle in response.

"Don't worry Bree; we'll have lots of fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy me more than your precious dog." I glared at him.

"No one, will ever be as good as Seth." I smirked as his eyes became raged.

"We'll see." he began to make strokes and I started to breathing heavily.

"Get them out." I snarled at him again but he didn't listen. He started to go faster adding a finger every few second.

"How about we take this some place else?" he smirked and threw me over his shoulder. He jumped down the staircase of our new abandoned warehouse. There was a bed down there, a bed for two people.

He threw me down on it and jumped on top of me. He tore of the dress and stared at him with hungry eyes. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt then pulled down his pants. He pinned my hands to the side of my head and I glared at him.

"Don't you even dare." I snarled at him. He smiled and slowly –which was very surprising- entered me. I sighed in relief but I didn't want it.

He started at an easy pace and I closed my eyes, feeling ashamed of myself. What would Seth think of me if I told him this? Seth. I'm so sorry Seth. Please forgive me.

Riley picked up his pace and placed his hands around my waist. I kept my hands where Riley had left them. I kept thinking of Seth the whole time; just to escape the reality I was now sharing with Riley.

He finally released himself in me and I felt more ashamed of myself. I kept in dry sobs and glared at him as his head rose to look at me.

"I kill you." I muttered. He kissed my lips then my cheek.

"Now that wasn't so bad now, wasn't it?"

"I hate you so much." I panted wanting to cry my eyes out but knew I couldn't.

"How about we go for another round?" I kept silent. No matter what I said mattered to him. Why would I say anything? He already did it with me. I did it with him. A mental picture of Seth came. He had a sad look on his face. Dakota and Jason came beside him. They looked pained too.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cullens. I'm sorry Diego. I'm sorry babies. I'm sorry Seth._

_

* * *

_**Please review, that would be really nice and I like to get them. It motivates me!**_  
_


	17. Finally Out

**Finally Out, But Not the Way I Wanted**

After a few more days, like three, Riley left and I started to feel nauseous, just like when I found out I was… no… there is no way, that I could have Riley's baby. I mean, I only can get pregnant with Seth, since I'm his imprint, right? Oh man, the Cullens are gonna hate me, my babies are gonna hate me, Seth… oh I'm so sorry Seth. Wait… since I was becoming human right about now, that means Riley won't have my scent anymore, not unless I get out of these sheets, but I don't have any clothes. In time like these, I really want Alice. Ok, I just have to thing like her. I got out of the bed and looked around for something to wear. Eventually I found a door, and I saw a whole bunch of clothes, my guessing this was a clothing warehouse.

I quickly looked through other clothes since I might not have much time. I eventually found a blue and black blouse, dark jeans, and black converse. I silently crept out of the room and saw that no one was here, as yet. Good thing I still had my abilities with me, for now.

I quickly ran out of the warehouse and into the city. Good thing it was night time and no one was out in the street.

I ran into the forest as fast as I could, praying that Riley wouldn't find me.

I ran into the water, remembering this was where we had gone through when I was in the army. It brought back all the memories, ones that I would like to forget, but like everyone, you can't change the past.

I finally resurfaced and I quickly ran. All the way to the battle field. That's when I heard a small whimper. I looked around and followed the sound. Then, like history repeating in some way, I found a small girl right where Carlisle found me during the war.

The girl looked like she was around Jane and Alec's age, physical age of course.

"Hello…?" I called out silently to her. She quickly looked around and I saw her eyes were crimson red. I gasped away from her but I got into a fighting stance.

"Please…" she begged me, "I'll do anything! I don't to die!" she pleaded, almost sounding like me when I first met Carlisle. "Riley-"

"Riley!" I growled at her, making her flinch.

"Please… I'll do anything… he said that we would be strong together-"

"I know…" I stopped her, "I've heard it before…"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"My name's Bree."

"The one Riley told us to come after?"

"Yeah… whatever… Riley and I go way back…"

"How…?"

I started telling her about my time in the army and the war, the Cullens and wolves. She seemed to understand what I was saying well enough so I basically could trust her, but not completely.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Tori…" she stuttered.

"Well Tori, I need you to do a little favor for me."

"What…?"

That's when I felt the pain in my stomach. I screamed out and fell to the ground, totally vulnerable to her. But instead of killing me like I thought she would, she worried about me.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Bite me…" I managed to gasp out.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Just do it… please…" and she did. I felt the venom run through my veins.

"Bree!" I heard someone yell my name. When I looked I saw Jasper. He tore Tori away from me and got ready to rip her head off but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. He looked at me surprised. "Remember when you first saw me?" –He nodded– "History has its ways of repeating itself."

He nodded and loosened up on Tori but not completely. "What's your name?" he growled at Tori.

"Tori Anderson!" she said quickly and fear clear in her voice.

"Jasper, I told her to bite me…" I said. He looked at me with a confused face. "Riley… got me… pregnant…" those were my final word before I blanked out.

* * *

**Short but please review**


	18. She Can't Be

**She Can't Be**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I sat on the front porch of the Cullen's house. I've been like this for days, missing Bree. She made no contact with us whatsoever and I was worrying badly.

"Daddy…?" Dakota came up to me.

"Yes baby?" I wrapped my arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Jasper came back," she informed me. I nodded, "And mommy's back."

"What?" I jumped up on my feet and walked into the house, with her trailing behind me. I found Jasper carrying her bridal style with someone following behind them. A girl with bright crimson eyes, but I didn't bother with her, I just anted Bree.

Edward held me back as Jasper took her upstairs with Carlisle following them.

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

"We should take outside." Edward said calmly. I looked at him confused, "I'll tell you outside." I looked at the staircase before following him outside. He walked away from the house before stopping.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Seth," he began, "Bree's pregnant."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "She can't be."

"Seth, she is… I'm sorry."

I started shaking uncontrollably, trying to keep my self calm, "Seth," Edward tried to talk to me but I was too angry to listen.

"Who's baby is it?" I gritted through my teeth.

"You have to ask her, she wouldn't think about it."

I sighed and nodded, "Alright…" and I walked back to the house. That's when I heard screaming. Bree. I ran inside but Emmett stopped me.

"Dude!" He tried to stop me but I tried to get around, "You can't go in there!"

"I have to see her…" I panted.

…

**Bree's P.O.V**

I screamed out in pain. My stomach felt like it was on fire. My stomach started to grow like, a growth spurt. Right now I looked as if I was eight months. I felt the blood rushing through me and I was starving, and pale like literally dead looking pal, even for a vampire.

Carlisle was moving as fast as he can, running from me to some other place to get what he needed. I felt the clawing again, like something was trying to come out.

"Carlisle," I gasped out, "I can't take it… help me…"

"Hold on Bree." he said worriedly. I was breathing uncontrollably so he placed some gas mask over my nose and mouth. I think it was an oxygen mask or something like that. I started to feel extremely tired and then I lost my consciousness.

…

**Jason's P.O.V**

I crept up on Grandpa Carlisle's office. The door was slightly open but I could have seen my mom. She came back, but not the way we wanted. She was pregnant. I don't think she would ever do anything to hurt dad, but it still hurt him, and us.

I watched as her stomach started to grow, how she started to fall asleep. How her stomach started to look like something was bursting through. I watched as Grandpa Carlisle cut open her stomach. As something crawled out. That's when I burst through the door and over to my mom.

"Jason-" he gasped out but I didn't listen. I went over to the bed and jumped on it, over my mom.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled at her, tears coming up in my eyes. "Wake up!" when I realized that thing was crawling over to her. I yelled at it to back off, but when I felt mom's arm around me, I looked at her and saw her eyes were half open.

"Mom…"

Her other hand reached out to the thing that was on her chest now. Grandpa Carlisle cut the cord that was attached to it. Mom held it close to her and it closed its eyes and rested it's head on her.

"Jason…" mom crooked out.

"Mom," I whispered in pain.

"Please take care of him… and take care of your sister… Promise that." She looked at me with her already dead looking eyes.

"Please don't go mom." I whispered my voice cracking.

"C'mon," she forced a smile, "Weren't you the one who said that Clearwater's were stronger than anyone."

"But mom…"

"You're strong… don't stop now…" she said before she closed her eyes. I sat still and stared at her. She looked peaceful, just the way how I would like her to be.

I turned to the thing in her arms and found it looking asleep. I touched it and its eyes opened, showing those bright crimson eyes.

"It's ok…" I whispered, pulling it close to me, "Everything's gonna be ok…" I crushed it to my chest. Carlisle stepped forward with a blanket and I took it, wrapping it around my little sibling. It was that time I found out it was a boy.

Carlisle tried to take him from me but he held onto me tightly.

"I'll keep him Carlisle…" I whispered and went outside, where I saw Dakota waiting with her arms folded. She glared at him.

"Are we going to kill it now?" she sneered.

"No…" I said. She looked at me shocked.

"Why?" she said, her voice rising, "That thing," I flinched when she called out little brother a thing, "Killed her."

"You don't know that…" I said. "And mom wouldn't want you to kill her."

"How can you say that?" she yelled at me.

"Would she want you to kill him?" she stared at me shocked again, but still held rage in them. Dad came up behind her and looked at both of us, but double take when he saw the baby in my arms.

I held him protectively against me when dad past me and went into the room where mom was.

I could have heard him; he was saying 'No… She can't be."

"Now look what you've done." Dakota hissed at me and our brother.

"Please Kota," I used her nickname, "Mom wouldn't have wanted you to hurt him." I tried to reason with.

Her face got sad and she looked like she was going to cry, "It's Riley's fault…" she whispered. "I don't want her gone."

"Kids…" dad called us. We hesitated but slowly made it in the room. Dad was beside mom, stroking her arm.

"Daddy…" Dakota went over to dad and I walked behind her.

"Jason…" I looked up at dad, "Take care of your sister, and your brother…" he said before walking out the room. Dakota and I looked at each other but didn't stop him.

"Can I hold him?" she whispered under her breathe. I nodded and I handed him to her. She held him in her arms and stared into his eyes.

"Dakota…" Carlisle stepped over to us. He held out his arms to take the baby but Dakota held him away.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Dakota…" he touched her shoulder but then he fell to the ground, looking like he was in pain. I looked from him to Dakota; she was watching him with shocked eyes.

I went next to her and saw that our brother's eyes were wide open and looked at Carlisle like he was a threat.

"Calm down baby," I said, "He's our friend, he's here to help." Carlisle got up breathing heavily, like he was just tortured by Jane, I might not have met her before, but mom told me all about it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll call Eleazar."

"No!" Dakota protested, "They won't understand."

"Kota," I rested my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure Grandpa Carlisle and everyone else know what they're doing." She pouted at me and I pulled her close. "Just let them do what we have to do, we're all in this together." I promised her.

I looked over at mom, who lay there like a dead person, but, I knew she couldn't be. She can't be.

* * *

**Sorry I havent updated in a long while, please review, and I promise, things will get better. PLEASE REIVEW!**


	19. I Have A Plan

**I Have a Plan**

**Bree's **

My eyes fluttered open. My head was hurting me and my body ached. I would think that I was a human and everything was a dream. What made me realize that I was a vampire was that I woke up and saw my bedroom ceiling, along with Alice staring up at me with a smile on her face.

"Bree!" she chirped. She ran to the door and yelled again, "Bree's up everyone!"

I groaned and sat up. Alice came back, jumped on the bed, landing in a sitting position. In a few seconds, everyone was in my room.

"Mom!" Dakota and Jason jumped on me.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked quickly.

"Do you need anything?" Dakota asked right after him. They kept showering me with questions.

"Alright you two," Carlisle came next to me, "Give your mother some space." Jason and Dakota groaned stubbornly. My eyes shifted to something in Dakota's arms.

"Is that…?" I managed to crook out. She smiled and showed me what was in her arm. My baby.

"Is it ok if we named him Sean?" she asked as she handed him to me. I held him in my arms and watched his face. His eyes were closed and he rested his head against me. He held onto me with his tiny hands.

"Wait…" I crooked out, looking at everyone, "How long was I..."

Everyone went silent. I looked around and realized that Seth wasn't here.

"Where's Seth?" I asked. Jason and Dakota just looked at each other and looked down. "He didn't do something, did he?"

"We haven't heard from daddy since you got unconscious…" Dakota whispered.

"And you haven't heard of him since?" I asked. I looked at everyone. Jake was in the corner by Renesmee's side.

"Not even I know, he won't phase." He said. I looked at him worriedly before I tried getting out of bed.

"That's it," I said, "I have to go and look for him." I tried to get out of bed but Carlisle and Esme stopped me.

"You should rest Bree," Carlisle said.

"But-"

"We'll go and search for him," Esme assured me, "Rose, Bella, Alice and Nessie will stay here with you."

"But…" I tried to think of something but she shook her head.

"Rest."

"Is Fred still here?" I asked worriedly. Esme smiled and nodded. The door opened and he came in. he had a smile on his face. I smiled back, finally seeing my friend again.

"We'll go find the little wolf." Emmett smiled. Everyone ran out except Bella, Rose, Alice and Nessie. Dakota and Jason sat on either sides of me while playing with Sean.

Fred stood beside the bed like he was my body guard. I chuckled while everyone else went to do something. Rosalie was at the mirror while Alice went into my closet and Bella and Nessie went over to my book shelf.

My mind wondered off to Seth and where he might be.

"So what happened?" Fred started a conversation while whispering.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Why you didn't come back, or come and find me?"

"I knew you'd be gone…" I looked down, ashamed.

"Its ok, I actually thought you died." He tried to joke about it but it didn't work much so I forced a smile. We went into a small conversation.

…

That's it! I've been waiting for hours for them to come back with Seth and still nothing. I was becoming impatient. Jason and Dakota were already knocked out beside me and so was Nessie. Rose, Alice, and Bella were still doing what they were doing before. I think this is the longest I've ever seen Rose in front of a mirror. I'm gonna have a hard time getting Alice out of my closet.

I had nothing to do but stay in one position with little Sean in my arms. He looked like he was sleeping but he just kept his eyes close when he was in someone he trusts arms.

"What if the Volturi finds him?" I asked Alice. Her head peered through the closet door, "Sean."

"He might be mistaken as an immortal child," she said. My eyes bulged at the thought and I held him tighter, "But if I show them his future, they might keep their distance."

"His future?" I questioned her.

She smiled her little devious smile and went back to my closet. I stared at Rose and Bella confused and they just shrugged their shoulders. Damn you Alice!

Carlisle walked in with Esme. Carlisle sighed, "You can go home if you wan to Bree."

"Where's Seth?" I asked confused. Esme held her head down. I bit my lip and looked down.

"You couldn't find him?" I whispered.

"No Bree," Carlisle sighed, "But we'll keep looking."

"Is that what everyone else is doing?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Alright." I said, just as Alice came in with clothes in her hands.

…

"Thanks for helping me," I said to Edward. He had walked with Dakota and Jason in his arms while I carried Sean who held onto my clothes tightly.

"No problem Bree." he said with a smile. He placed them on the couch and left. I closed the door behind him and sighed.

"Where are you Seth?" I whispered to myself worriedly. I walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. "Please come home Seth."

I heard the back door opened and I tensed. I heard footsteps, they were light though.

I opened the door slowly and quietly. I ran to the living room in vampire speed and didn't see anyone.

I placed Sean next to Dakota who hugged him close.

I ran into the kitchen and stayed in the shadows. Someone was over by the counter. The person looked familiar…

"Seth…?" I called out in a silent voice. The person turned… it really was Seth.

I ran to him and jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around my wait, spinning me in a circle.

"Please let this not be a dream." He whispered.

"No its not," I whispered happily, finally in my soul mate's arms again, "This is real."

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too…" we stayed like this, in each other's arms. He releases me and led me into the living room. I had a smile on my face as I followed him.

He all of a sudden froze. Crap! I forgot about Sean!

I saw Seth staring at him shocked.

"Seth… I'll explain that later, I promise." I pulled him to our bedroom. He didn't ask any questions about Sean. He just pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His lips ravished mine and I happily responded.

His hands trailed down to my waist and my hands wrapped around his neck. He trailed kisses down to my neck and I let out a small moan. Then all of a sudden something came to mind.

"Seth?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"I have a plan."

* * *

**Ok guys, please review and guess what? Riley's gonna die in the next chapter! (hopefully) but anyway, please review!**


	20. Are You Sure About This?

**Are You Sure About This?**

**Seth's P.O.V**

"I don't know Bree…" I said to her. She told me her plan and I didn't like it, one bit, "What if it doesn't work?"

"It won't if you keep fretting, please Seth, this might be our only chance to get rid of Riley. We won't have to check our backs anymore for danger, please." She begged me. I sighed; I just had to be the sucker.

"Fine… we'll do it your way, but I don't have to like it." I told her.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking you to help me."

"Fine, only because it's you." I cupped her cheek with one of my hands. She smiled and leaned into me more.

"Can I get a kiss now?" she pouted cutely. I smiled and leaned down, and our lips touched.

* * *

**I know it's extremely short but please review guys, PLEASE!**


	21. Finally Dead

**Finally Dead**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I was ready, and no one knew but Seth. Everything was in place, and it was about time we ended this.

"Ready?" Seth asked me. I nodded and stood in front of him in the doorway of our house.

"Ready." I whispered.

"I hope this works," he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I hope so too…" I whispered.

"See you later." He whispered and left going to do his patrol. I sighed. Jason and Dakota were at the Cullens with Sean and I was left alone at home. No one knew the plan but Seth and me.

"I seriously hope this works…" I whispered and went back inside.

…

**Seth's P.O.V**

It was a relief to find I was alone on patrol so I had time to think about Bree's plan.

_Please make this plan work._ I thought to myself and started sniffing around for his scent. I growled when I finally found it and started following it, I just hope Bree didn't reach there before me.

I found him. I found the leech leaning against a tree, waiting for her. I growled and emerged from the trees slowly. He saw me and smirked, getting into a crunch.

_Seth!_ I heard Leah and Jacob phased.

_We're coming to help you!_ Leah said. They were coming but I kept advancing to the leech.

"Well, well, well," he started, "Look what we have here." he smirked. I growled and lunged at him.

…

I was limping by time Jacob, Leah and the Cullens got here. The leech growled at them but I kept my eyes on him.

I lunged at him.

"No!" I heard Bree's voice. Wait… Bree? "Don't hurt him."

_What?_ Leah screamed. Everyone was shocked, including me (And I knew what was going on).

She stood in front of the leech.

"Bree, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett yelled at her. The leech smirked and stood straight, moving towards Bree and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" he snarled at us.

"Tell us what?" Rosalie snarled back.

"I'm with Riley now." Bree said. everyone's eyes flew open and I felt a bang against my chest.

_What the hell?_ Leah yelled furiously.

"What are you doing Bree?" Jasper snarled.

"I'm tired, I'm going with Riley now." She simply said, "What else does it look like?"

I whined out of pain.

"Oh quit your whining Seth, or should I say mutt." She snarled and another bang of pain. Leah snarled and took a step closer to her.

The leech smirked and turned Bree to him, "Maybe we should seal the deal."

They looked at each other, leaning in till their lips touched. I felt like something slammed right into me.

There were gasps and growls but I was frozen.

**Bree's P.O.V**

I heard gasps and growls as I kissed Riley. I reached my hands to his neck… and snapped his neck. Seth lunged at him and I backed away, watching as Seth… **(AN: Alright, since I'm in a lazy mood I'm just gonna skip to the part where Riley's dead and burning.)**

I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck happily. I felt the stares of everyone but I continued to hug Seth.

"What just happened?" Alice asked frustrated. I played over the plan in my head to Edward.

"I'll explain it later."

…

I ran inside the house and Dakota was the first one I swooped into my arms. She was the closest one to me so, yeah. She was surprised but she hugged me

"Mom!"

"He's gone baby!"

"Riley's gone!" Jason asked excitedly.

"That's right!" Seth lifted Jason.

"Yes!" they screamed. Seth and I released them and they hugged each other, Jason lifting Dakota in the air and spinning her in a circle. Emmett grabbed me from behind, and carried me over to the couch. The whole family was glad that Riley was gone… again.

Nessie came downstairs and everyone was quiet. We all stared at her as she stared at us.

"Um…" she said, "Did I do something…?"

We burst out laughing, which frightened her. Edward started to explain everything to her, and she jumped in the air.

"Finally!"

And we burs out laughing again.

* * *

**Aw... the end is almost here, but I plan on making the continuation of this, please review guys.**


	22. One Happy Family

**One Happy Family, For Now Anyway**

I watched as Dakota and Jason slept. They decided to share a bed with Sean. Dakota held Sean, while Jason held them in his arms.

I suddenly felt Seth's arms wrap around me and he buried his nose in my hair.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yes," I smiled, walking out and closing the door. Already Seth's lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked all the way to our room, and fell on the bed, not breaking the kiss. The kiss was wild, and both of trying to dominate it. His hands trailed up to my top, and pulled it over my head. I literally ripped his shirt off his body and trailed my hands down his chest.

A low growl erupted from his throat and he pulled me closer to him.

…

Seth and I were back in our battle for dominance in the kiss. I was cupping his face in my hand while he held my waist.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back and went back to the kiss.

* * *

**Wow, extremely short, but, good news to all those who extremely loves this tory, theres gonna be a continuation, yay! I don't know when I'll start but hopefully by the Easter Holidays.**


	23. Special

**Special**

The Denali Coven came over today. Carlisle called them to check out Jason, Dakota and Sean. When they saw Sean they were in fear, but when everyone explained that he was really my child, they were confused, but, Eleazar told everyone that I could turn human again, we were surprised but we understood.

"So, Dakota could sense danger?" Seth asked.

"Yes," replied Eleazar, "She can also sense the amount of pressure put into it."

"So if Jane tried torturing her, she can escape it?" I asked worriedly. He nodded.

"What about Jason?" Bella asked curiously.

"Jason's senses seem to be stronger than both vampires and werewolves."

"So he wouldn't be affected if someone…" Carlie trailed off. Eleazar nodded.

"He would only feel slight pain or still have his senses working. He would be alright though,"

I sighed in relief, knowing t hat my babies would be safe.

"And Sean?" Esme asked and I was holding my breath again.

"I don't know exactly, but it looks like he can make you feel like your skin is burning off," he explained, "I think it's like a mental acid attack, similar to Jane with the mental burning."

I let out another sigh, and Seth pulled me closer to him.

"Carlisle, may I speak to you and Edward, alone?" Eleazar said. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other before nodding, walking to the kitchen with Eleazar following.

Rosalie had Sean in her lap. So far Sean trusted everyone, well, except for the pack, especially Seth. For a baby he was extremely smart. He knew that he wasn't Seth's child, and he couldn't help but think that Seth hated him, and only put up with him because of me. Edward's words, not mine.

Dakota went back to talking with Esme, while Jason continued playing chess with Jasper.

…

By evening the Denali Coven left. Edward, Bella and Renesmee went to their little cottage, while the rest of us stayed. Alice and Rosalie decided to dress up Dakota and Jason while Seth and I were in my room with Sean. We were looking out the window and Seth was trying to get Sean to trust him. It wasn't working much, because Sean would hold onto me more.

Finally, Seth sighed in defeat, "I don't think he'll ever trust me."

"Don't say that," I said, "He only needs some more time to get used to you."

"I guess," he sighed. I went back to playing with Sean's hands.

"Mom!" Jason and Dakota burst into the room. We looked at them only to see Alice and Rosalie after them. Seth and I started laughing while Alice pleaded. Yep, things were back to normal now.

* * *

**Ok, the last chapter was not the last chapter of the story. The next chapter is. There's gonna be a sequel soon, hopefully some time in May. Please review. And in the next chapter, as promised, you will get a sneak peak into the after life of vampires. Please review. :)**


End file.
